Death Note
by WeRTheCCSFanFictioners
Summary: Sakura has a black book that can kill people. What will happen if her crush Sasuke finds it? What if there is an enemy who wants the book. Also maybe there is a Reviving Book. Sequel coming soon. Depends on reviews.
1. Page 3

Death Note

* * *

Sakura strolled down the corridor, walking to the cafeteria. She smirked. _She had it coming..._ She turned a corner, only to fall down. A vein popped.

"Watch where you're going idiot!" Sakura shouted at the boy

"Screw you!" The boy replied

Sakura eyes widened. She smirked in her head. _He is next on my list_

"What's your name?" She asked

"Leon Suneshi" He replied

Sakura nodded and stood up. Without saying another word, she ran to met up with her friends. Before she reached there, she hid behind a wall. Sakura put down her backpack and got out a black book.

_**Leon Suneshi**_

_**Died on 13**__**th**__** of April 2012 2:00 pm. Leon got run over by a bus on the way home.**_

Sakura smirked and signed the page.

"_I am up to page 3 already..." _She thought. Sakura closed the book and put it back into her bag.

She ran to her friends and greeted them.

Ino, Hinata, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke are her friends.

Sakura would never do anything to harm them! Her black book is called **Death Note**. She writes their name, the date, time and how she wants them to die. Then at that exact day and time that person dies how she wants them to. Sakura found this book four weeks ago.

None of her friends know about this book. She is too scared to tell them.

"Did you hear what happened to Kairu Saiko yesterday, Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura played dumb and asked

"No what happened?"

"Well yesterday she was walking home and then this guy threw a brick at her head and stabbed her...well ya know..." He explained but trailed off

Sakura gasped.

"No way, is she OK?" Sakura asked

Naruto shook his head.

"Her *ahem* funeral is in a week, Thursday" Sakura nodded

The table was then quiet. But the silence was broken by...

Karin Hebi.

She swung over to Sasuke and sat in his lap.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun" She whispered in his ear

Sakura firmly held her pen. _Karin better step away from Sasuke or she is under Leon Suneshi!_

"Karin you are not invited here" Neji said firmly

Karin pouted uglily.

"Don't worry Neji! There is plenty of me to go around" She smiled before blowing a kiss at him

Sakura snapped her pen. Her eyes widened as she quickly dropped it onto the ground. _Lucky no ink got on me..._

"You're disgusting Karin!" Naruto shouted

Karin smirked.

"I never thought you'd want me as well! And I thought you were with Hinata!" Karin gasped

Sakura stood up.

"I'm out of here" She said after grabbing her bag

"What's wrong pinkie? Can't handle the fact that I'm going out with **my** Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked, before kissing Sasuke's cheek

"That's it!" Sakura shouted

She grabbed her hot chips and threw them at Karin.

"Sakura! What are you doing?" Ino shouted

"You're right Ino. I forgot the sauce and desert." Sakura replied

She got mustard and tomato and squeezed it into her hair. Sasuke just gaped at Sakura, with Karin in his lap.

Sakura grabbed her chocolate piece of cake and squished it into Karin's face. Sakura took a step back.

"You like much more appealing to the eye now" Sakura said, before turning and walking out of the cafeteria.

Karin began to cry.

"Sasuke-kun! Go and smack her!" Karin shouted, while running to the restroom with her group

"Sasuke where do you think you're going?" Naruto asked

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead he ran after Sakura. He found her on the rooftop. Holding a black book.

"_**Karin Hebi died on 13**__**th**__** of April 2012 at 3:00 pm. Karin got raped and was taken to India, where she became a sex slave. Her whereabouts remain unknown.**__ Signed Sakura Haruno, keeper of Death Note_" Sakura said aloud, not knowing Sasuke was there

Sasuke gaped at her.

"SAKURA!" He shouted

Sakura turned around, eyes widened.

* * *

**What will happen to the keeper of Death Note?**

**Find out soon!**

**~WeRTheCCSFanFictioners~**


	2. Caught

Death Note

* * *

Sakura smiled.

"Hi Sasuke what are you doing up here?" She asked, hiding her black book behind her back, making it obvious she was hiding something

Sasuke advanced towards her.

"Sakura show me what you are hiding" Sasuke said firmly

"W-w-what are you talking about Sasuke?" She asked

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke shouted, pointing behind her

Sakura turned around, giving Sasuke time to grab the black book.

"NO!" She shouted trying to grab it back

Sasuke pinned her down onto the ground.

He began to read it. His eyes scanned the first page of **Death Note**.

_**Enu Stah**_

_**Died March 23**__**rd**__** 2012. Enu died at 5:00pm in a car accident.**_

_**Signed Sakura Haruno, keeper of Death Note**_

Sasuke turned the page while looking down at Sakura. She turned her head while crying. Sasuke felt guilt but continued reading

_**Ukim Oakum**_

_**Died 3**__**rd**__** April 2012 at 6:00 am. Ukim was sleepwalking. He walked into his kitchen and stabbed himself with a knife**_

_**Signed Sakura Haruno, keeper of Death Note**_

"_What...is this?" _Sasuke thought turning the page

_**Tomoyo Nomi**_

_**Died 10**__**th**__** April at 4:00 pm. She had a heart attack in her sleep.**_

_**Signed Sakura Haruno, keeper of Death Note**_

Sasuke stopped reading.

"Sakura what is this book?" Sasuke asked

Sakura stayed quiet, eye squeezed shut with tears falling.

"ANSWER ME!" He shouted smashing her hard onto the ground

Sakura closed her eyes.

"IT'S MY DEATH NOTE!" She shouted

Sasuke looked at her.

"Why does this book have the names of people that have died?" He asked

Sakura closed her eyes.

"In this book, if I write someone's name, I have to write the time, date and how I want them...to die" Sakura said

Sasuke got off of her.

"So you've killed all of these people?" Sasuke shouted

"Theoretically yes" Sakura answered

Sasuke made a fist while Sakura sat up.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke shouted grabbing Sakura's collar, choking her

"S-s-Sasuke, y-y-ou-r-r c-c-chok-king-g m-me!" Sakura gasped out, as she began to turn purple

Sasuke let go after 2 minutes of silence from Sakura. She fell onto her knees, gasping for breath.

"I can't believe you'd do this Sakura. I thought you were sweet and innocent. I didn't think you would have the heart to do such a thing." Sasuke said disappointedly

"MAYBE THAT'S THE REASON WHY!" Sakura shouted

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Sasuke asked

Sakura looked down.

"Everyone treats me badly. I'm surprised you guys haven't noticed it yet. They think I'm little miss perfect and I'm sick of it! At first I didn't even know this book could do that!" Sakura shouted, tears streaming down her face

Sasuke looked at her. He felt the same guilt she had.

"When I found the book, it was already filled with names. So I ripped the pages out." Sakura explained

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Was there a name just like you signed your pages?" Sasuke asked, acting dumb

Sakura nodded.

"The pages said _Signed by the Sole Survivor of my Clan_." She said, more tears falling

Sasuke ran towards Sakura and held her close.

"Sas-Sasuke! What are you doing?" Sakura gasped as Sasuke put his head on hers.

"Sakura I am going to tell you something and you mustn't say a word of it." Sasuke whispered darkly

"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"**I owned the Death Note and the previous owner of the Death Note kills the people the new user writes**." He explained

All Sakura remember was black and Sasuke calling her name.

* * *

**What will happen to the owner of Death Note and its previous user?**

**Stay tuned!**

**~WeRTheCCSFanFanFictioners~ **


	3. Neji

Death Note

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to see white. White ceiling, white blankets, white skin and white faces.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Sakura asked weakly

Her friends stood up and crowded around were all pale. Even Sasuke.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked, rubbing her eyes

"In the infirmary. Sasuke called and told us something had happened so we all rushed here. Karin called a nurse and boom! Your here!" Ino explained

"Ka-Karin?" Sakura stuttered

Naruto nodded.

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted his catch phrase.

Everyone laughed since they hadn't heard that annoying saying for about 6 year.

"Dobe don't you dare start saying that again or I'm going to lose it big time!" Sasuke commented making everyone laugh more

Sakura gave a fake laugh. In her mind she was thinking _today is Karin's last day so I'll let her go._ She smiled.

Her smiled dropped as she remembered one detail.

_*flashback*_

"_I owed the Death Note and the previous user of Death Note kills the people the new owner of Death Note writes."_

_*flashback end*_

_So that means...Sasuke won't kill Karin._ Sakura allowed a tear to drop, which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. _I left out one detail. _Sasuke thought._ I forgot to tell her I love her. Oh well. I will tell her when everyone else goes. And I won't forget to talk to her about the _**Reviving Book**. Sasuke then returned back to the conversation.

Nurse Shizune came into the room.

"Hello Sakura. How are you feeling?" She asked, writing something on her clipboard.

"Still a bit sick. And everything is a little bit hazy..." Sakura explained

Shizune nodded, writing down what Sakura said.

"OK then. Tsunade gave me orders to send you home. Can one of your friends look after you?" Shizune asked

Sakura looked at all her friends. Sasuke was going to say he would but **someone** beat him to it.

"I'll look after her Shizune." Neji said

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Ne-Neji?" Sakura gasped. "Are-are you sure?"

Neji nodded. He then looked at Shizune.

"Please inform Tsunade-sensei I won't be at school until Sakura gets better." He ordered

Shizune nodded. "O-of course! Right away!" Shizune then ran off.

Sakura looked at Neji. "Thanks Neji! That means a lot to me!" She smiled at him.

Ino and Hinata were whispering in a corner.

Naruto just stared at Hinata with a blank look on his face.

"Hey ramen boy! I have to talk to you outside!" Sasuke said

Naruto blinked blankly, as if he was just broken from a trance.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Naruto said as he and Sasuke walked outside the room

* * *

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**FIND OUT SOON!**

**~WeRTheCCSFanFictioners~**


	4. Ivy, Taki & Sophitia

**Death Note**

* * *

Sasuke stared at Naruto with intense eyes.

"Naruto...I feel weird." Sasuke said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'weird'?" Naruto asked, pulling out his phone

"When Neji volunteered to look after Sakura. I felt, so to speak, angry..." He answered. Naruto smiled.

"Sasuke my man, you're jealous." Naruto replied smirking. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Me? Sasuke Uchiha? Jealous? Never have I Heard of such a thing!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke you know I know that you love Sakura right?" Naruto asked, with a sly and knowing grin. Sasuke blushed.

"Dobe! Why would I love Sakura? I have Karin, idiot!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto took a small step back.

"Sasuke listen to me now. You love Sakura but your subconscious is acting on your mind, not your heart. Teme, follow what keeps you alive, not the thing that makes you smart." Naruto said firmly. Sasuke smirked.

"Since when did you become my guidance councillor Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto growled.

"Look Teme. I am not going to allow you to hurt Sakura any further, got it?" Naruto shouted, pushing Sasuke against the wall. Sasuke got out of Naruto's iron grip. Sasuke took some steps back.

"Shut it Naruto. You act like you are the smartest person ever when guess what? You are just a loser, like your family!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto growled.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted. The boys payed no attention to her. Naruto ran towards Sasuke, aiming for his face.

"Baka!" Sakura said, in front of Sasuke, holding Naruto's fist.

Sakura held his fist tighter and threw Naruto into the opposing wall, smirking as she heard the crack of his ribs.

"I think that's quite enough now Naruto. We don't want ice cube other here going all emo and shit on us, now do we fox boy?" Sakura asked

Naruto stood up, slightly wobbling. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Sakura? Let's go." Neji called softly, holding his and Sakura's bag.

Sakura looked at Neji and blushed slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Hai coming..." Sakura answered back, walking towards him.

Sakura's friends, Neji and Sakura, walked to the school's entrance.

"See you later guys" Sakura said weakly

Ino and Hinata hugged Sakura. Sakura and Neji then began to walk to Sakura's house.

"OI NEJI! YOU TAKE CARE OF HER OR ELSE OK?" Naruto shouted, making Sakura whimper, due to him being so loud

Neji looked at Sakura and sighed.

"Understood" Neji replied to Naruto.

Whilst they walked, there was ear deafening silence. Sakura felt her heart begin to slow down. She stopped and doubled over. Neji, being a few steps ahead, ran towards her.

"Sakura are you alright?" He asked

Sakura looked up at him. The rays of sun would have hurt her eyes but Neji's long hair was like a cloth. Her vision began to give into the darkness.

"N-Neji. I-I think I-I'm going t-to fain-nt" Sakura said, as her prediction came true.

"Sakura!" Neji, for once, shouted. Just as Sakura's knees were about to touch the floor, Neji scooped her up. Bridal style.

Neji lifted up the fainted angel.

'_Sakura...'_

Neji didn't know where she lived.

'_My house is a block away... Awesome now questions and rumours are going to rise up until Uncle hears.'_

Neji sighed but none the less, walked towards his *ahem* mansion.

**(A few minutes later...)**

"Welcome Hyūga-sama!" His servants greeted. Neji nodded in return, ignoring the gasp.

"Who is that girl?" One female servant whispered

"Most likely so homeless girl!" Her friend whispered

Neji growled lightly at the girl's response.

"Oh Taki how wrong you are! It's probably one of his whores!" The third girl replied

"Hush Ivy! You don't know what Hyūga-sama can do!" The second girl hissed

"Sophitia he can't hear us! Look his byakugan isn't activated." Taki giggled.

"TAKI, IVY, SOPHITIA! REPORT TO MY ROOM IN 10 MINUETS!" Neji shouted, making the females quiver in fear. Neji felt Sakura twist in his arms.

"Hai Hyūga-sama!" The three females replied together.

Neji then walked the mountain of stairs. He sighed as he reached his room. Neji opened the door, with great difficulty, and closed it behind him. He walked towards his bed and gently laid Sakura on it. He sat down next the pink haired beauty.

Neji looked at her pink hair. _She won't know_. He then began to brush her hair out of her face. _So soft..._

"Wh-where am I?" Sakura asked, coming to it.

Neji jumped back, and turned around, acting as if he was doing something else.

"Oh. You're awake. Are you alright?" Neji asked, turning his back on her, looking outside the window.

"Um...I'm fine. Where am I?" Sakura replied. Neji turned to face her.

"**My house**" Neji replied with a cold face. Sakura blushed and looked out the opposing window.

Neji sighed. The silence was nerve racking. Suddenly a knock came at the door. Neji smirked with Sakura blinked, very clueless.

"You may enter." Neji called in a deep, cold voice. Sakura practically shivered.

"Hai Hyūga-sama!" Three scared voices answered.

Ivy, Taki and Sophitia entered the room, practically shitting their pants.

"The three of you are fired." Neji said. The trio's eyes widened.

Sophitia began to cry.

"Tell us why Hyūga-sama!" Ivy shouted

Neji stood up. He walked towards Ivy and whispered in her ear.

"Because you insulted my friend and that I will never tolerate. Just now you shouted at me, which gives me another reason to kick you to the curb." Neji then twirled a piece of Ivy's blond hair.

"Leave at once. Or do you want the guards to help you?" Neji asked smirking.

The trio gulped and ran out the room, crying and whispering among themselves.

"N-Neji, why did you fire those girls?" Sakura asked. Neji looked at her.

"It is nothing of importance." Neji replied. Sakura nodded.

"C'mon I'll drive you home." Neji said. Sakura nodded and got out of bed. Sakura was about to fall but Neji grabbed her upper arms and pulled her against his muscular body. Sakura blushed and whispered a thank you.

Neji released her and walked towards his computer desk.

"Have you ever ridden a motorbike before?" Neji asked

"I don't remember ever riding one..." Sakura said hesitantly, racking through her mind.

"OK we'll drive my car." Neji replied grabbing his car keys.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Bu-but we are in year 7! You have to be in senior year to drive one!" Sakura shouted. Neji turned to her and smirked.

"You can do whatever you want when you're a Hyūga." Neji replied. Sakura lightly blushed as he said that. _I feel like he is saying that if I marry him..._

Sakura eyes widened and shook her head.

"You OK?" Neji asked. Sakura nodded.

"OK Let's go" He then said, walking towards the door.

Sakura followed.

* * *

_The next chapter will be in the car. OK? So I hope you all enjoyed it!_


	5. kun & chan

**Death Note**

* * *

"Neji...can I ask you something?" Sakura asked as he began to drive to her house.

"You just did." Neji answered smirking. Sakura pouted at him.

"Pwease Neji?" Sakura asked in a cute voice. Neji gulped deeply and nodded. Sakura 'yayed' and stared seriously at him.

"Why are you looking after me, Neji?" Sakura asked.

Neji kept his eyes on the road.

"I felt like we well...haven't really hung out much. I mean I'm always hanging out with Naruto and Hinata. You hang out with Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Sasuke. But we both barely hang out and it's insulting I guess. My friends hang out with one of their friends and we eat at the same table and yet, we don't hang out one on one." Neji lectured. Sakura smiled.

"You're nervous." Sakura said. Neji stopped at the red lights.

"And you think I am because-?" Neji asked.

"Think about it. Did you even breathe when you said your lecture?" Sakura giggled. Neji drove.

"What's your street name and number?" Neji asked.

"8 Critic Avenue." Sakura replied. Neji's eyes widened.

"Isn't that street-?"

"Yes. But I am not afraid." Sakura interrupted.

Neji briefly looked at Sakura. _She must be pretty brave to live in the street where many people were murdered..._

"Neji I'll be fine, so you don't need to stay with me OK?" Sakura said with a smile. Neji sighed.

"OK but if you need help, call me." Neji replied. Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"I don't have your number." She answered

"It's 8313-5110-147" He replied.

Sakura nodded and saved it onto her phone.

"Ja Neji-**kun**." Sakura called, standing on her doorstep. Neji smirked.

"Sayonara Sakura-**chan**" He replied


	6. Getting to Her

**Death Note**

* * *

Sakura closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and took deep breath. _What is happening to me? Why do I suddenly have feelings for Neji? Do I love Sasuke or Neji?_ Sakura's eyes widened. _Where did Sasuke's name ever come to mind? I have to call him pronto!_

Sakura ran upstairs and immediately grabbed her pink mobile._6233-3542-7653_ Sakura searched for Sasuke's number. _Bingo!_ Sakura pressed Sasuke's name. **(She is using a Iphone (tm) so she literally pressed Sasuke's name)** _Pick up! Pick up!_

"You've got Sasuke!" Sasuke greeted

"Sasuke it's me, Sakura." Sakura replied

"Oh. Hey how are you feeling?" Sasuke asked

"Way better!" Sakura answered, with unseen smile but Sasuke knew she was.

"So what up, why'd you call me?" Sasuke questioned

"What? Oh yeah can you come over? Like now?" Sakura asked

"No prob! Be there in 5. See ya in a bit" Sasuke agreed

"See ya then! Bye!" Sakura replied, hanging up.

She placed her phone onto her bedside table. Sakura's heart beat was speeding up.

"Why am I so nervous? It's just Sasuke!" Sakura said to calm herself.

"Oh who am I kidding? I am practically shitting myself!" Sakura exclaimed, closing her bedroom door behind.

She descended her stairs and walked towards the lounge room. Sakura sat down on the couch and turned on her plasma TV. Her parents are practically rich so they have only the best!

Sakura then surfed many channels.

_Ding-dong!_

Sakura sighed and turned off the TV. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hi Sasuke come in!" Sakura said smiling. Sasuke smirked in return and nodded. He walked inside and looked around.

"So this is your house?" Sasuke asked, turning to face Sakura. Sakura sweat dropped.

"No Sasuke this is my boyfriend's house! He is an American footballer who is playing in Russia! Of course this is my house you idiot!" Sakura replied, smirking. Sasuke took a step away from her. Sakura shook her head.

"Come on! Let's go to my room!" Sakura said, walking in front of Sasuke, leading him to her room. They ascended the stairs and opened her door.

"You can sit on my bed." Sakura ordered more than telling. Sasuke obliged and sat on her soft bed. Sakura turned on her TV. She rather watch TV downstairs, in her living room, than upstairs in her room.

"Sasuke can you help me?" Sakura asked, sitting next to him on her bed.

"Sure, what do you need Sakura?" He replied. Sakura blushed and looked away.

"Can you tell me more about the Death Book and Reviving Book?" Sakura asked. Sasuke sighed in return but none the less nodded.

"OK well... In the Death Book you write down-"

"I know what to do. Just give me some extra info." Sakura interrupted. Sasuke nodded.

"The previous user of the book will kill the people that the new user writes down. Willingly or not." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded.

"But how do you know when I write a name?" Sakura asked, keeping her eyes focused on her TV. Sasuke didn't know how to reply. Sakura looked at him.

"It's really weird. I guess my instinct or some paranormal shit like...it just..." Sasuke struggled to find the words.

"It's just fucking scary?" Sakura answered for him, lightly giggling. Sasuke smirked.

"Pretty much" Sasuke replied slightly chuckling.

"Yeah..." Sakura said. She closed her eyes and listened to her favourite song on TV. Sakura knew the lyrics and music video off by heart. Sakura got an idea and smiled.

"Hey Sasuke?" Sakura called

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled and stood up. She reached a hand towards Sasuke. Sakura stared at his emotionless face.

"Let's dance Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. Sasuke stared at Sakura's outstretched hand.

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"Why not?" Sakura replied. Sasuke nodded and stood up.

**Lonely girl always dreamt of unreachable dreams  
Making noise inside her head, stirring, churning.**

**She muttered, "No problem," but aren't those words lost?**

**Failing again, failing again.**  
**After your search for mistakes, let's roll again!**

**Once more, once more**  
**"I'll roll again today,"**  
**The girl said, the girl said**  
**Playing with the meaning of words!**

**"Are you alright now?"**  
**"Not yet. I still can't see my destination.**  
**I'll just stop breathing, now."**

**Rolling girl has reached her limit. She can't reach, the other side's colour**  
**Voices pile on top of another, blending, mixing.**

**She muttered, "No problem," but aren't those words lost?**  
**How are you going to make it good?**  
**Even the hill road is inviting me to make mistakes.**

**Once more, once more**  
**"I'll roll again today,"**  
**The girl said, the girl said**  
**Silently repeating the meaning!**

**"Are you alright now?"**  
**"Just a little more, maybe something will be in sight soon.**  
**I'll stop breathing, now."**

**Once more, once more**  
**"I'll roll again today,"**  
**The girl said, the girl said**  
**Playing with the meaning of words!**

**"Are you alright now? It's okay. You are steadily getting tired, right?"**  
**I'll stop breathing, now.**

Sakura smiled as she held the last note. Sasuke bowed while Sakura curtsied. Sakura laughed. Sasuke rose an eyebrow at her. _Revenge Sakura!_ Sasuke lift her up by her waist and swung her down onto his shoulder.

Sakura blushed and started screaming and pounding Sasuke's back.

"PUT ME DOWN UCHIHA!" She shouted. Sasuke laughed in return. Sakura started laughing as he swung her around.

"Sasuke if you don't stop I will vomit on you!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke stop laughing and put her down.

"Sorry sometimes Death Note takes over my emotions and makes me do random shit." Sasuke apologized. Sakura smirked.

"Yeah right, whatever you reckon Sasu-cakes" Sakura teased. Sasuke turned and glared at her. She smiled and poked her tongue out at him.

Sasuke looked at her clock.

"Sorry Sakura I've gotta go now. I'm going to Karin's house." Sasuke sighed out opening Sakura's door. Sakura's smile fell.

"Oh...OK." Sakura said disappointedly

"See you tomorrow." Sasuke replied in an emotionless voice. Sakura nodded as Sasuke closed the door.

Sakura allowed a sad smile to appear on her face a she heard the heavy front door close.

"Oi Sakura!" She heard. Sakura an eyebrow and stood up.

"Sakura!" The manly voice called again. _Is that?_ Sakura ran towards her bedroom window and opened it.

"SASUKE?" She shouted, looking down at the onyx haired boy. He smirked.

"Can you throw me my bag?" Sasuke asked, lowly

"WHAT?" Sakura shouted. Sasuke took a deep breath and shouted

"CAN YOU THROW ME DOWN MY BAG?" Sakura blinked twice.

"Hi bag?" She asked herself. She looked down and Sasuke.

"I'LL LOOK FOR IT AND COME DOWN IN ONE SEC!" She shouted closing her window.

Sakura looked around for his dark blue bag.

"Bingo!" She whispered.

Sakura picked up his bag and ran downstairs.

"Here Sasuke" She said, handing him his bag.

"Thanks" Sasuke replied. He then walked to his car.

"YOU HAVE A CAR?" Sakura shouted. Sasuke smirked at her comment.

"Sakura, I'm an Uchiha. When you're an Uchiha you get whatever you want" He answered back. Sakura blushed and muttered.

"You are just like Neji, Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened. He turned to face her.

"Sakura don't you ever compare me to a Hyūga. I surpass every Hyūga combined!" Sasuke shouted opening the car door.

"Sas-Sasuke why are you acting like this?" Sakura shouted back, watching as Sasuke started the car.

"Don't talk to me like that. Sakura, you're annoying." He said, driving away.

Sakura stood on the sidewalk, refusing her tears to fall. _All this stupid Death Note has brought me is sadness and regret. I AM GOING TO END THIS RIGHT NOW!_ Sakura ran inside her house and into her room. She grabbed her school bag and took out her black book. Sakura ran downstairs onto the backyard. She took out her lighter and set the book on the ground.

Sakura ran into the garage and pulled out a can of oil. She ran back to where the book was and poured the huge can of oil on it. Sakura lit the lighter and took a couple of huge steps back. She threw the lighter at the book.

_1...2...3!_

Sakura ran towards the mini fire she had created. She stood before it, with a blank look on her face.

**Somewhere else...**

"**Master the black book has been destroyed." A boy with midnight black hair kneeled before his master.**

"**The new user has destroyed it using a lighter and oil. How idiotic! Shall I destroy her master?"A girl with emerald green hair asked also kneeling.**

"**Is that so? Do not destroy the girl. We shall use her as bait. I understand she has connections with that Uchiha brat?" The master said**

"**Hai Master-sama. We saw him leaving the girl's house." The girl replied**

"**Interesting. Very interesting. Thank you Asuka. Daisuke. Anything to add?" Master said**

"**Yes Master. I saw the Hyūga protégé taking her home."**

"**How very informational. Daisuke. You will attend their school, along with Asuka, seduce Sakura, and kidnap her. We will lure Sasuke Uchiha here and in exchange for the girl's life, he will die!" The master then laughed. Asuka and Daisuke laughed as well.**


	7. Kanata and Misashi

**Death Note**

* * *

"Hey what's shakin Ino?" Sakura greeted sitting at the desk next to the window. Ino sighed.

"Nothing much although Shikamaru is pissing me off, Hinata has a slight cold, Naruto is saying 'believe it' again, Sasuke is going emo on everybody and Neji is being...nice. Neji being nice is like...Hinata pole dancing for Kakashi-sensei. Sakura why don't you ever sit with us during class? You're always next to the window!" Ino informed, taking a sip of her coffee.

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow.

"I love sitting here. I can see cherry blossoms, orchids, tulips, lilies, roses and everything! I can even see a little bit of out 'secret place'." Sakura replied.

"You can see our 'secret place'? I didn't think you'll be able to see it from here." Ino said

"Neither did I, but then again this is the most-" Sakura stopped in mid sentence.

"Good morning Ino, **Haruno**." Sasuke said entering the classroom. Sakura felt her eyes tear up at the sound of her last name.

"Hey Sasuke is Naruto and/or Hinata with ya?" Ino asked looking at him. Sasuke shook his head.

"Good morning...**Uchiha**" Sakura said in a cold and emotionless voice. Sasuke nodded in her direction.

**65 minutes later...**

"Good morning class." Kinori-sensei greeted.

"Good morning Kinori-sensei." The class replied.

"OK class before we start I would like to introduce two new students. Enter!" Sensei explained in a cheerful voice.

Two people came in, one boy the other being a girl. They stood side by side. The girl had long amber hair and light sapphire eyes. The boy had midnight black hair with emerald green eyes.

"Introduce yourself" Kinori ordered. They nodded. The girl stepped forward.

"Hello I'm Misashi Kitarashi. I may look nice but...just don't piss me off or World War 3 will occur, got it?" Misashi asked, threatening the class. She stepped back while the boy stepped forward.

"Hey I'm Kanata Souku. Yes my first name is Kanata. I am just like a kanata. Sharp, stealthy and deadly, but in my case deadly hot." Kanata said boldly. Sensei looked at him in curiosity.

"Kanata sit next to Haruno, Haruno raise your hand, and Misashi sit next to Uchiha, Uchiha raise your hand." Kinori ordered. Kanata walked to Sakura, with a smirk on his face. Sakura smiled.

"Hi Souku-san, I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you!" Sakura greeted as Kanata sat down.

"Please call me Kanata." He said, getting out his textbook.

"Only if you call me Sakura" Sakura replied. Kanata nodded and turned to page 404.

"Sakura you have a lovely name. It fits you because of your pink hair. Let me guess. That's your natural hair colour?" Kanata observed. Sakura gasped.

"How did you know? I'm surprised that you haven't called me Pinky yet." Sakura sighed out, smiling. Kanata smirked.

"Would you like it if I call you Pinky then?" Kanata asked. Sakura blushed and shook her head. Kanata began to chuckle. Sakura blushed harder.

"What-what's so funny Kanata?" She asked, drawing in her book.

"Your face, it's about two lighter shades of your hair." Kanata laughed. Sakura then got an idea.

"How about at lunch, if you're not doing anything, you can meet my friends?" Sakura asked, looking at the board. Kanata looked at her. He then smiled.

"Sure I've got nothing better to do." Kanata said. _Hey Asuka! __**What do you want? **__Let the mission begin. How is your guy going?__** Terrible! The Uchiha brat won't talk to me!**__ Who would?_

Kanata looked at Misashi. She was sulking like a little baby.

**At Lunch**

"Kanata you're so slow! Hurry up!" Sakura shouted as they reached the garden. Kanata then ran up to her, as fast as the speed of sound. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Kanata where are you?" She whispered to herself.

"Turn around, Pinky." Kanata whispered into her ear. Sakura turned around to see him smirking. She smiled at him.

"C'mon we're almost there!" Sakura ushered. Kanata smiled at how naive she was being.

"Hey everyone, guys this is Kanata Souku. Kanata these are my friends Ino Yamanaka (Hey cutie), Hinata Hyūga (Nice to meet you), Sasuke Uchiha (hn), Naruto Uzumaki (Yo) and Neji Hyūga (Hello). By the way don't worry about Sasuke. He is just being a cold, emo, chicken butt head." Sakura explained

Sasuke glared at her and then turned to glare at Kanata. "Hello everyone." Kanata greeted, glaring at Sasuke.

Neji sighed and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, you left this book at my house yesterday." He said, giving her a black book.

Sasuke and Kanata broke their glare contest and stared at the couple. Sakura looked at the book eyes wide. _How...what?_ Sakura was speechless. Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"Haruno I have to talk to you, privately." Sasuke said. Sakura blinked and nodded.

"Thank you Neji-kun." Sakura thanked and then followed Sasuke. They walked until they reached their destination. The rooftop.

Sasuke leaned on the railing, staring at the garden the school had. He turned to look at Sakura.

"Sakura, how did you forget the Death Note at Neji's house? Why where you there anyway?" Sasuke shouted, not facing her. Sakura grit her teeth in anger.

"I was at his house because I was sick. What's it to you anyways?" Sakura shouted back, seething in anger.

Sasuke looked at her.

"That aside Sasuke I need to tell you something important..." Sakura said. Sasuke rose an eyebrow at her.

"What is it?" He asked. Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke, you may believe me when I tell you this but, it needs to be said. Sasuke, I burned the Death Note." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Why when?" Sasuke asked, taking a step closer.

"Yesterday arvo. And I did it because...Death Note is getting to me!" Sakura cried, tears spilling. Sasuke stared at her and walked towards her.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Sasuke said. Sakura whimpered and took a couple of steps back.

"I won't hurt you Sakura. Just tell me." Sasuke said in a surprising heart warming voice. Sakura's eyes widened. She looked up at Sasuke, with a tear streamed face. Sasuke felt his heart begin to crack.

"Sakura please. Tell me." He said softly.

* * *

**~ read and find out~**


	8. Revealed

**Death Note**

* * *

"Sasuke, it was just too much to bear ok? Let me guess. You probably thinking about how weak I am right?" Sakura asked, her hair hiding her eyes. Sasuke didn't know what else to say.

"Do you think I'm weak Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looking up at him. Her emerald eyes were dark. Sasuke was too busy staring to answer. Sakura uttered a 'tch' before answering.

"That's what I thought." Sakura said in a dark and low voice. She pushed Sasuke away and exited the rooftop. Sasuke was still in a daze.

"Sakura...what's happened to you?" Sasuke muttered before punching the steel gate. Sasuke groaned as his knuckles began to bleed.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" A voice called. Sasuke looked to see it was the 2nd new student. Misashi smiled at him before running over.

"Does it hurt?" She asked before searching through her backpack. Sasuke groaned when he tried to move his hand. Misashi pulled out a bandage.

"Here, give me your hand." Misashi said. She smiled at him. Sasuke frowned before standing up.

"I don't need your help Kitarashi." Sasuke replied coldly. Misashi sighed and threw the bandage at his head.

"Can't I be a Good Samaritan?" She asked. Sasuke just turned and walked away from her.

"I hope that asshole rots in hell!" She muttered before picking up her bag. Suddenly a gust of wind flew next to her.

"He will soon Asuka." Kanata whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"When shall we report to Master, Daisuke?" Misashi/Asuka asked. Kanata/Daisuke shrugged before disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

"Heh, I should get going to." She whispered, disappearing in green mist.


	9. Secret Garden

**Death Note**

* * *

Kanata found Sakura talking with her nervous friend Hinata. So he walked up to her and whispered 'boo' into her ear. Sakura jumped before realizing it was Kanata. She called him a baka and said bye to Hinata. Sakura grabbed Kanata's hand and pulled him into the Naruto gang's 'Secret Place'. Kanata looked around awestruck.

"Where are we?" He asked. Sakura smiled and looked at him. "This is my friends Secret Place. No one except you, my friends and I know about this place so, make sure not to tell anyone, 'kay?" Sakura explained.

Kanata nodded and looked around. "This place is truly beautiful, right? So much memories here, just happy reminders of this place." Sakura continued wistfully, sitting down on the grass behind the large pond. Kanata sat next to her.

He found a pebble and made it skip across the pond. "Sakura, this place will always remind me of you." He said fondly. Kanata stared at the pond, while Sakura looked at him. "Why would it?" She asked. Kanata looked at her, with a smile. "You said it yourself, 'this place is truly beautiful'. Just like yourself." He said.

Sakura blushed and murmured a 'thank you'. Kanata put an arm around her shoulder. _He's doing 'the move'?_ Sakura thought shocked. Kanata whispered in her ear. "If only you were my girlfriend." She looked up at him. **Wrong move.** Kanata slammed his lips against hers. Sakura's eyes widened and she tried to push him back. He only smirked against her lips. Kanata bit her lower lip, causing her to gasp, allowing him to slide his tongue in. Kanata then pulled back and sighed.

"Sweet dreams Cherry Blossom." He whispered, as he pressed against a nerve on her neck, causing her to fall unconscious. Kanata then picked her up bridal style. "Doppelganger Zustsugo" He muttered. Suddenly a copy of him appeared. "Sakura no Doppelganger Zustsugoi" A doppelganger of Sakura appeared. Kanata nodded at them both.

"You know what to do." He whispered, before disappearing.


	10. Castiel

**Death Note**

*IN SAKURA'S DREAM*

* * *

Note: If you don't understand what's happening, I'll explain at the end, to save time!

* * *

**Sakura opened her eyes. Black, complete darkness, she was scared. **_**Where am I?**_** She thought. She staggered back only to feel her back touch something hard. Sakura turned around quickly, and jumped back.**

"**Who...are you?" Sakura asked. She could tell it was a man. Sakura could see the man's clothing, but darkness covered half his face. Sakura could see his mouth smirking. **

"**My name is Castiel, Sakura-chan." Castiel replied, leaning against what seemed a wall. But to Sakura, it looked like thin air. She frowned before responding. "Sorry Castiel-san but please do not call me Sakura-chan. Sakura-san will be good, thanks."**

**Castiel smirked before stepping out of the darkness. Sakura could've fainted. He was dripping **_hotness_**! Castiel had red hair and black eyes. **_**Onyx eyes, just like Sasuke...**_** Sakura thought sadly.**

"**How do you know my name, Castiel-san?" Sakura asked, curiosity burning. Castiel smirked before walking towards her. Sakura, seeing him walk towards her, laughed nervously, while taking big steps back.**

"**Sakura-san, that is for me to know, and for you not to." Castiel said. She sighed before replying. "How do I get out of this place?" Sakura asked.**

**Castiel smirked. "There is no way out, unless I wake you up." He answered. Sakura rose a pink eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Castiel didn't reply. "Sleep." He ordered.**

**Sakura began to stagger, her vision was beginning to give into darkness.**

**Here last words were:**

"**Sasuke-kun...please save me."**

* * *

**this is all happening in present time. The next chapter will be during Sakura's dream. Same day, same time. No change!**


	11. The End?

**Death Note  
Saving the Love of my Life**

* * *

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, ramming down the door to Kanata's house. Kanata turned around suprised. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?" He asked. Sasuke grabbed him by his collar. "Where is Sakura?" He asked, through gritted teeth. "Castiel-sama is with her." Kanata replied. "Where is this Castiel guy?" Sasuke asked. Kanata smirked and called "Castiel-sama! Sasuke Uchiha wishes to see you!" He shouted. "Make that Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga." A cold voice corrected. Out of the shadows stepped out Neji. Sasuke's eyes widened while Kanata smirked. "Also Neji Hyuuga is here." He shouted. Castiel appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Hello." Castiel greeted. Sasuke and Neji were seething inside. "Where is Sakura?!" Sasuke shouted. "In my room. Though she wishes to see nobody." The red-haired man replied. "Don't believe me? Got to my room, I'm not stopping. He side-stepped and motioned for them to walk to his room. Neji walked first and Sasuke followe. Neji kicked open the door, guessing it was locked. "It was open!" Kanata shouted at them. In front of the two boys was a door. Sasuke opened the door, only to be surronded by darkness. Neji followed. They noticed a latern with a candle next to it. The candle was lit but barely illuminated anything. Sasuke felt around and found the light switch.

Sasuke and Neji nearly gasped from shock. Sakura was sitting on a bed with her eyes covered with bandages. "Who is there?" Sakura asked. "It's me, Neji, I'm here with Sasuke." Neji explained. Sakura stood up and a sword appeared in her right hand. "I told Castiel for there to be no tresspasseres on my premises. Tresspasseres shall be taken care of." She said monotoneously. Neji's back hit the black wall, missing Sakura's sword by an inch. Sasuke ducked and kicked the sword out of her hands. Neji grabbed Sakura and pushed her towards Sasuke. He caught with ease. "Sakura. It's me Sasuke." He said to her in a husky voice, hidding the desperation and worry.

Sakura's head snapped up and she tried to pull away. "Let go of me! I don't know anyone called Sasuke or Neji! LET ME GO!" She shouted, punching Sasuke in the gut. "Shit!" Sasuke muttered, falling on his knees. Sakura chuckled and returned to her spot on her bed. She punched Neji's stomach on the way, making him fall to his knees as well. "You are lucky Caspy wasn't here. He would have killed the both of you. Leave now." Sakura said. Sasuke and Neji felt unconscious consume them was Sakura chuckled evily and a presure point was hit.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
